


Return To New Earth

by herlittleteacup



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlittleteacup/pseuds/herlittleteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday to The Biggest Chakotway Trash Can!!</p><p>i love you, best friend and i hate you for this. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To New Earth

The scent of the wild flowers that grow in the open meadow just on the other side of the thicket of tall, old trees wafts in on a light breeze. It's a cool night, as dewy as it is dark and the few shadows that can be seen in the thick blackness seem to be dancing to the music of rustling leaves. Somewhere in the distance a tiny figure lounges carelessly on a tree branch, it's tail dangling down with ease as it sleeps peacefully in the night. 

Kathryn runs her long, delicate fingers along the bark of the tree as she circles it slowly. Just seconds after she reaches the tree where he is perched, something awakens the small animal suddenly. Whether it was the crunching of dried leaves and sticks under her feet or the vibrations on the bark from her touch or even just her own natural scent Kathryn can't be sure. But whatever it is both she and he look eagerly pleased to see one another. A joyful screech sounds in the quiet as he jumps with precise fluidity from his high branch onto her shoulder where he lands with a most graceful thump. 

"Indiana! It's good to see you again, old friend." Kathryn greets the small primate with a scratch under his chin. He squeaks back as if to be assuring her that the feeling was mutual and allows his body to sink against her hand for more thorough scratching. Together the pair walk back through the maze of trees that grow so close together in some places that their branches have begun to intertwine. Once Kathryn's modular shelter becomes visible near the edge of the tree line the primate leaps from her shoulder and runs inside, clearly knowing the way well. Kathryn laughs quietly to herself as she follows behind him in a jog. Kathryn takes a long, thoughtful look around the building as she enters through the door. Though there was a time when she lived her, and a time when she visited frequently, it has been quite a while since she had been back. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

The Voyager has been stranded on the same planet for the better part of a year seeking repairs, medical aid and supplies; all of which they required after a run in with a fleet of Cardassian ships just outside the orbit of the planet that took them in. The Cardassians had be there to follow through with an attack on the small desert planet, Pasija. It had been Kathryn's decision to step into the battle that didn't involve them to try and aid in the defense of the innocent. However it was a decision that came with a price as several crew members gave their lives to the fight and the Voyager ended up so badly damaged it was just above functional needing to be grounded for 9 months. All of this laid so heavily on Kathryn's mind for the duration of their stay that the idea of visiting the holodeck never even had the chance to cross it. 

That is until this morning.

Since landing on the planet, the crew of Voyager had been faced with a hefty work load in order to get themselves back off the ground as quickly as possible. Kathryn, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok had worked out a rigid schedule for each crew member to follow strictly to ensure things kept moving at a constant and effective pace. However, it was thanks to these schedules that the only time she got to spend any time with the Commander is when she met with him and Tuvok to make adjustments to them. She had always managed an appropriate distance with the Commander with ease, after all she was a Starfleet officer and her training prepared her for the most sinister of foe. Though she must admit that at times, temptation was the most sinister foe of all. 

This morning was one of those times. It had been nearly three weeks since she and the Commander exchanged more than friendly greetings as they passed one another in a corridor or the entrance to the pavilion where the Pasijian people ate their lunches among the roses that grow wild around the pavilion's edges and stretch in great lengths towards the sky. The blossoms are gigantic, some of the roses are even bigger than Kathryn's head, and they bloom in every color imaginable. It was in the pavilion this morning when Kathryn found herself nearing a very fine line. She had been walking the perimeter admiring all of the luscious blossoms as her mind traveled somewhere between longing for that feeling off dirt under her fingernails that she got from working the garden she had started on New Earth and taking note of how ideal this location would be for an intimate, romantic chat should ever have the need to have one before Voyager was up and running. As she looped around to the North East wall she spotted the Commander out of the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see him hand another woman a cup of coffee; "One cream, two sugars, right?" she heard him say. At first Kathryn felt nothing at all, in fact it wasn't until the woman's hand brushed Chakotay's innocently as she took the cup from him that Kathryn began to feel an unfamiliar ache in her chest. 

Avoidance had always been her first choice when it came to dealing with emotional and personal problems since she had joined the Starfleet and it was the same tactic she had planned to use today. However as the day drew on she couldn't seem to get the image of the Pasijian woman's hand gliding against the Commander's out of her head. Every time the instance replayed her mind Kathryn was reminded of the moment on New Earth when her hand brushed against the Commander's in the same way. 

It had only been a few days since they had been left on the planet while Voyager continued it's course back home and already the tension in the relationship she shared with Commander Chakotay had increased enough to keep the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing permanently. Kathryn had just come in from checking the numerous traps she had placed everywhere in walking distance hoping to find whatever insect was the root of their virus. When she got within twenty feet of the building she could smell the aroma of fresh coffee pouring out from inside, the kind of coffee she hadn't smelled in years. The Commander had been rifling through the crates of supplies that Voyager had beamed down to them while the Captain was out. Inside those crates he came across an old pot-style coffee maker and a dusty canister of coffee grounds that were surely nearing the end of their freshness. It took him three tries to get the coffee pot set up properly and the correct ratio of grounds inside the machine but he finally figured it out just in time to surprise the Captain. She sat down at her desk inside the modular shelter, watching the Commander prepare her a cup full with much anticipation for the deliciousness. He sat down across from her before handing over the steaming mug. When he did she felt his warm skin brush lightly against the back of her hand like a wave of hot water washing over her body. It took her several minutes of keeping her eyes cast down upon the desk to regain the ability to make eye contact with the Commander without blushing. That was to be the one and only time their bodies shared physical contact until the morning after the electrical storm, when Commander Chakotay massaged away the knots in her neck that she sustained cleaning up tree limbs. 

Kathryn was reliving the moment in her mind as she had so many times in the past with such a vividness that when an ensign approached to deliver his daily status report she didn't even notice his presence until he put his hand on her shoulder. Contained in his status report was list of Voyager features that became operational today. The most notable of which to Kathryn was the holodeck.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kathryn used a wet index finger to carefully turn the page she had been reading. While in the modular shelter today she had found the journal she kept during their month on New Earth and she was thumbing through the pages of analysis and snippets of conversations she had saved as she soaked in Commander Chakotay's homemade tub. There was a mug of coffee on the ground beside the tub and Indiana was once again soundly sleeping perched in a nearby tree while Kathryn relaxed and relived fond memories; every now and then laughing to herself loudly enough to wake Indiana who would screech at her with irritation before getting comfortable and dozing off again. As she turned the next page the sight of her wrinkly fingers caught her and suddenly she became aware of just how long she had been laying in the bath water which had grown cool by this point. 

She placed the journal carefully over the side of the tub before she stood up. As she did her long hair carelessly tumbled out of the bun she had placed in before disrobing earlier for the tub. She pulled a long, smooth leg from the milky bath water and propped it against the side of the tub as she leaned in to dry herself, locks of her damp brown hair draping over her breast as she does. 

"Would you like me to dry your back?"

The voice comes from the trees behind Kathryn causing both she and Indiana to jump. She does her best to wrap her body in the towel she had in her hands before she turns around but the voice is so familiar to her she can barely manage her shaking hands. She watches as Indiana frightenedly scampers inside the modular through a window before she speaks. 

"Commander?" She says to the shadow that is barely visible in the starlight. When she sees the Commander step out of the tree line she is full of excitement and confusion. When she programmed the holodeck the only other being she programmed in was Indiana so how was the Commander standing before her now? Surely he has to be a feature in the program, nobody else but the Captain knows the holodeck is operational again.

"Would you, Captain?" he asks again and this time she feels the hairs on the back of her neck rising again. By the time Chakotay stops walking he is only a few inches from Kathryn's face and she can feel his breath on her skin, causing a sea of goose bumps to erupt on her skin. She stares into his eyes for a few silent seconds before slowly turning her body away from him so to present him with her bare back. She slowly lets the towel unwind itself from around her body, holding it within the Commander's reach. 

Chakotay places his fingers on the Captain's shoulders and delicately runs them down her long, lean arms until he clasps the towel in his hand. Kathryn turns her head slightly to look over her shoulder at the Commander when she feels his touch on her skin. Her mind still feverishly tries to understand what happened to her holodeck programming as Chakotay's gentle touch runs the towel up and down her back just softly enough to send her body pulsing. As soon as her mind focuses solely on the feeling of the fluffy towel against her she hears it drop against the ground. The Commander takes his fingers and carefully brushes the hair away from the nape of her neck and draws his fingers all the way down to the small of her back causing her entire body to twitch with the teasing tickle. Kathryn once against peers over her shoulder at the Commander who has stepped in closer in order to gently place a warm, light kiss against her neck. 

"Commander?" She repeats her question from earlier only this time her voice is breathy and the question is now directed towards his motives and not his identity. Her head is still cocked slightly over her should and she peaks at his face the best she can. "Commander..." this time when she says it she's not even sure why but as his name trails in her voice he places his fingers on her chin and passionately delivers a kiss to her still moving lips.

As Chakotay kisses her there is a brief moment where he can feel her body melt against his lips as she sinks herself into him. But it doesn't last long before she pulls back abruptly. "Commander, what is going on?" She demands, swinging her body around forgetting that she no longer is wrapped in her towel. The Commander maintains eye contact as he takes his hand and brushes her cheek. There have been few moments since the Voyager left Earth that she hasn't felt in utter control of the situations around her, but in this moment right now Kathryn feels like a school girl once again and no ounce of Starfleet conditioning could have stopped her from grasping his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips. 

As soon as his fingers are released from her lips he wraps them in a tangle of her hair and pulls her tight against his body. Her bare breasts press against his uniform as she sinks a kiss on his lips so hard they both stumble backwards a step. Chakotay's other hand makes it's way to Kathryn's hip and down her back to her ass with a tight squeeze that makes Kathryn moan softly with her lips against Chakotay's ear. She pulls herself back to look at Chakotay and when her eyes meet his she feels her desire for him burning inside her like a fire and she has to wonder; did she unknowingly program him into her simulation?

The thought leaves her mind just as fast as it came, maybe faster, and before she can think about what she is doing she swats the Commander's combadge off his uniform and it goes sliding across the ground. The Commander follows suit and in one swift motion he lifts the Captain off the ground and with his fingers digging into her skin he backs her against the hard, metal shelter wall. Slowly he begins planting kissing all down her chest, before he whips her body around without warning.

Kathryn could feel the cold metal against her hot flesh and it sent shivers up her spine with delight. Her heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to tear right through her chest. She tightened herself against the Commander's body as he nuzzled against her neck, nipping at her ear. Kathryn could feel him firm against her back side as she threw her hands up against the wall in front of her. Chakotay lay his chest against her back and his breaths fell heavily against her. Chakotay's hands slid up Kathryn's stomach to her the silky skin of her breasts where it trailed circles around her nipples, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze until her moan vibrated through her against his chest. 

Kathryn swung herself back to face Chakotay, she wanted to see his face, to look into his eyes, to feel his tongue dance against hers again. Their kisses turned to from passionate to devouring as they both clung to one another. Kathryn's nails trailed up Chakotay's bare back leaving marks while she wondered how he managed his shirt off so smoothly she hadn't even noticed. With her fingers dug into his back she jumps tighter against him, wrapping her legs around his waist so tightly he has to grab her ass with both hands to support them. 

The Commander's hand squeezed her flesh tight before he moves himself between her legs. Kathryn moans and her legs quiver as she feels him inside her. She hunches herself over his shoulders as she moves with him slowly at first. Soon they are rocking against the wall and their bodies are slick with sweat, their hands finding new places to grab and pull at one another, their fingers digging into soft hot flesh leaving trails of nail marks like maps across one another. As Kathryn's body rides the wall in motion with Chakotay's she leans down to nibble at his shoulder leaving some impressions of her teeth as souvenirs. 

Kathryn throws her head back until it hits the thick metal behind her as she gasps for air, moaning in near rhythm with Chakotay before the both gasp for air, heaving their bodies together...

"Commander!" Kathryn moans slow and raspy. 

"Oh! Capt--" before he can finish Kathryn swallows his words with a kiss and they tighten around one another until their bodies are quivering, her legs aching from holding on so tightly against him. They hold their scorching bodies together and Kathryn gasps as he pulls out of her. 

Their gaze hasn't separated since their bodies joined just a few minutes ago so neither one of them has taken notice of the holodeck program which has abruptly closed around them, leaving them in giant empty room with their bodies pressed against a tall, stark wall. Kathryn runs her fingers through Chakotay's sweaty hair, and the Commander runs his up and down her slick arms. 

"Chakotay..." her breath is still gasps and her voice trembles, "I think I love you." She says her words with shaking confidence, "I know this isn't what you say after you're intimate but... I think I do. I think I have loved you ever since we were here the first time." As she finishes she finally breaks her gaze on the Commander to look up at the room. 

They both look around stunned and perplexed at the empty darkness that only moments ago had been filled with a vivid, lively world that meant so much to them both. Kathryn stands amazed with her brain running a marathon trying to process all the things that have just happened. Slowly she lifts her head to look at the Commander again.

"I-- I thought you were" she says gesturing to the empty space, implying that he was part of that imaginary world that just vanished before them. The Commander doesn't take his eyes off her, and he doesn't answer her question. 

Instead he just simply says, "I think I love you, too..."


End file.
